Forum:Questions from an BF enthusiast. (EU)
Dear fellow Brave Frontier friends, get ready for a wall of text! If you just like me to get to my questions, scroll down to the Too Long Didnt Read part of this post! I have been playing this game for nearly two months now and I am just overjoyed. A game where nearly every character turns out to be overpowered (In their Lore mostly ;) ) is a game I dreamt of! Gods and slayers of gods everywhere is a dream come true. I am an EU player, and as we all know, the EU version is quite behind on content releases compared to the global version. However, since the EU version is fairly new, there is also a lack of community for my region; next to a facebook page, there is nothing at all to help me quench my Lore and power hungry needs. That is why I am here! I do not look at this wikia as a spoiler wiki, but as an exciting preview wiki of what there is to come! Also, I will be here many times from this moment onward to discuss Lore and ask questions about the game itself, for Brave Frontier is so rich of adventure that my fingers are itchy just thinking of what is to come and the amazing story behind the game and the characters! On the moment of typing, EU just got the Amdahl and Encervis Maps released, with an announcement of Palmyna to be released for the future. Unit wise, wwe jusst got the set including Sefia, Kikuri, Il & Mina, Aisha, Rickel and Amy, just to give those global players reading this a little information where we are at if you look at the patch release timeline. Okay so I know several things so far that are important to know as EU player. Mainly, not all units and evolutions on this wiki have been released yet in the EU version, several have yet to be released even in the global version. However I do know that so far there have been a lot of unit releases, of which the units that have been released rank amongst the top of all units EVER released. One of the questions I wanted to ask was about information on what kind of units I should focus on. I know this depends a lot on what I am going to do with my units. For now, let's focus on the best unit per element. TL;DR Question 1: What are the best units in existance of Brave Frontier currently? (It would be great if I could know this per version, EU and Global. Like mentioned above, EU just got the Sefia, Kikuri, Il & Mina, Aisha, Rickel and Amy unit set) Question 2: I am curious on which units I should focus on (Do note that we have no 6* evolutions yet nor are all of the 5* evolutions unlocked yet). I have been very unlucky with my rare summons and have obtained many many copys of units that I already owned before. This is my list of units: *Master Lorand Lv. 65 (Guardian) *Lava Phoenix Lv. 49 (Anima) *Lancia Lv. 14 (Breaker) *Lancia Lv. 1 (Anima) *Lorand Lv. 1 (Guardian) *Ice Goddess Selena Lv. 49 (Oracle) *Zephu Lv. 1 (Oracle) *God Tree Eltri Lv. 57 (Breaker) *Princess Lidith Lv. 8 (Lord) *King Behemoth Lv. 26 (Oracle) *Warrior Eze Lv. 8 (Breaker) *Bolt Pike Amy Lv. 40 (Lord) *Sky Hero Athena Lv. 34 (Oracle) *Knight Atro Lv. 16 (Oracle) *Bahamut Lv. 8 (Breaker) *Blade Queen Sefia Lv. 50 (Anima) *Necromancer Lemia Lv. 60 (Oracle) *Heavy Magress Lv. 10 (Oracle) *Lemia Lv. 1 (Lord) *Lemia Lv. 1 (Lord) Okay, its a long one but this is my entire unit list. I have found that ORACLE type units are terrible units, you turn in a huuuuge amount of HP to gain Recovery on untis that either already have low recovery and will bare gain any advantage with that or unit with a huge recovery that really doesnt need any extra. Sphere wise, the EU version is quite lacking, I maxed out my sphere building, which is level 19 in the EU version, giving me the holy robe from crafting and the Flesh Armor and Sacred Jewel from Arena at this point as besst spheres for Oracles to keep them alive. A MAX level 4* Lemia, Oracle type, only has 4111 HP with the holy robe equipped (+15% HP) TL;DR What units should I use/focus on? And which units should I try to get? I read that Il & Mina is a fantastic unit, and looking at the leader skill, for questing it definately looks like an incredible unit for my arsenal. But what else? Any advice? Both units for the future and units that are already accesable. Are there also units I should stop spending time, XP and energy on? Question 3: 'Is there any storybook with a big story of the world of Brave Frontier? All the units have their own detailed backgrounds, described part by part through their evolutions and their lores. These stories are all connected and weaved together! Is there any place where we can read this, discuss this or theorycraft on? I am very curious to what happens to Lorand, Edea, Loch and Dean after the last showdown versus Cardes and them waking up in random places! Thank you all for your time if you have stuck through it till the end, you gain +1 Brownie Point and my deepest respect. I hope to see all of you more often, as I am about to delve into the community of the wonderful world that is Brave Frontier! Gholayat (talk) 03:37, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Gholayat Hi, I'm not yet a very experience player of BF, but let me try to help answer your question. Question 1 Ans: Currently the best known units are the batch of units from Japan. Only information for the Fallen Gods batch is available currently for Global. Would recommend you to read it if you like BF storyline as well, as it explains how some of the characters who nearly died, got their near-death experience. Anyway the Fallen Gods are quite good units, with the Fire and Lightning Fallen God being the most well-liked, from what I heard from a Japan server friend. Luther(Fire Fallen God) is a good attacker unit while Uda(Lightning Fallen God) is a good leader unit, with abilities matching that of Felneus when Uda 6* is released. From experience, their(6* Felneus and Uda) abilities allows you to use Super-Brave Burst every single battle in a dungeon, if the battle contains 3 or more enemies. Other information I heard from the Japan-server friend is that the units, Darvanshel(Fire), Zelnite(Earth), and Exvel from the Sphere Founder batch are powerful for their SBB and Ldr abilities (He showed me a picture of someone who used a 6* Logan and 6* Darvanshel to solo the Karl Mock-unit battle). Elsa(Dark) from the Family Member batch is good as well I heard(might be due to my friend Lolicon-personality though). Question 2 Ans: Yes your right about how Oracle units are pretty bad. Some Units with less than 1.4k Recovery at 6* will benefit, but seriously those units aren't that great in the first place. Anima/Guardian/Lord are the preferred choice of units, as Anima/Guardian allows you to survive longer in future content-Raids better. However, in the future, Stats-Imps units will be released to let you fuse with your units to improve their stats. So don't be too worried about their types for now. Evolving will sometimes change your units types too. As for the units you have now, for healers, use your Anima Lancia. Healers tends to have higher rec stats so Anima Lancia is fine. Breaker units are bad healers as they have lowered defense and their attack is low in the first place and not worth boosting. You will want healers that can survive battles and keep your units alive, not healers to fight and die before doing their job. At later part of quests, some of the bosses will do multiple BB each turn, and healer is important. Phoenix not only has bad stats, it doesn't heal as much as the other healers and it is thus not worth using it. Healers like Lancia, God Tree, Elimo, Rashil are preferred for their high healing abilities that you can more easily control when to heal. Tiara is a good healer as well, being able to heal more than Phoenix each turn, has better stats, and is able to give your team a water-element attack effect. This lets even Earth units hit Fire units for extra damage. Best/most popular healer currently is Elimo which heals for a high amount of hp, gives a defense buff and reduce damage taken for 1 turn using her SBB. Try to aim for Elimo for your healer. Units from Aisha batch is good, and since you have both Sefia(Anima) and Amy(Lord), they are good choices for now. Aisha is a good unit to get from this batch as she has decent stats and her 6* form gives a critical% buff, and her leader skill is good for helping you to use BB/SBB faster. However, replace her if you get a GX from Michele batch in the future, as GX's SBB adds more critical%. For leader skill, replace her if you were to get the previously mentioned Felneus/Uda or other units with better leader skills that boost Spark Damage/BB Gauge fill rate/50~65% attack, or free units in the future, such as Zebra/Grahdens. Zebra 5* boost an insane amount of critical damage with his leader skill, and Grahdens boost every stats plus reduce damage your team take from dark and light attacks. Zebra is easier to get than Grahdens though, so you might consider it. However, only use Zebra as leader if you have GX/Aisha as you need them to boost crit% to make full use of Zebra ability. Refrain from using the starter units(Vargas, Selena, Eze, Lance, Magress, Atros) as their stats are pretty bad(6* stats have lower total stats than 5* Rare summon units). However if your going to build a mono-element team though, they will be good leaders units to use. Personally I refrain from going mono-element as it makes it harder to clear some quests, become unable to use some friends leader skills(Michele and Lilith batch of 50~65% attack boost when you have units of 5 or more elements in team) and prevents you from doing certain event quests as well(Elemental-arena/Grand-Gaia Chronicles/Mock Units battle). As for units to look out for, apart from those answered in question 1, are units from Michele batch, and the 12 Guardians batch are good as well. Keep an eye out for those units. Also personally, I think the Twins is kind of a bad unit. Their stats is average and their leader skill boost defense and recovery by a little, and grant status immunity. They will be good for status inflicting bosses, but other than that, they aren't great choices. I use Melchio from Michele batch, whose BB grants my team status immunity and light element effects, against status inflicting bosses like Dilias and Bahamut. What I will form using your current units is: Lancia(Anima)(Healer/Fire) Sefia(Anima)(AOE/Light) Bolt Goddess Amy(Lord)(Leader)(Atk/Lightning) Master Lorand(Guardian)(Atk/Fire) (can swap out for other units to use friend's rainbow team leader skill) Lemia/Lidith/Selena (till you get better units, put them in to cover more elements) Alternatively, you can put in Bahamut as leader once he reach 5*, but be careful as breaker units tends to die pretty fast(My Breaker Melchio dies from 3 critical hits from normal Imp enemies on first turn of battle), and his BB is unstable as the targets are all random(doesn't matter though if your fighting a single enemy). You could also have Sefia/Atro as leader and form a mono-light team with Sefia, Atro, Bahamut, Athena, Maria(a non-rare unit, go max her evolution)/Lancia(just to heal and buff), till you get better units. In quests, switch out your units freely when doing different elements quests until you reach Cordelica/Palyma, as in quests at these regions, the quests contains enemies of more than 1 element(i.e. Fire and Lightning element in Fire maps, Water and Earth element in Water maps etc) to make it harder for you to go mono-element and rush through it. When I started BF, it was at the release of Aisha batch so it's around the same stage as you are at now. My team then was (Ldr)Aisha 4*(Reached 5* after St' Lamia and 6* at Palmyna), Melchio 4*, Elimo 4*, Dilma 4*, and Selena 4*(swapped out for Homasubi 4* at Lightning quests, and finally Kukuri 4* after I finished St' Lamia). I kept all of them at lvl60(lvl80 for Aisha) so I don't have to keep fusing units to them, while having them at high stats. I got friend leader of Lodin from Michele batch, for lightning element buff and ldr skills, as I did not get dark/lightning units until I reached 1st map of Palmyna region. Question 3 Ans: I think currently no storybook/novel for BF is out yet. Personally, I'm interested in BF storyline as well and tends to read the units description for their story. I guess that's the only source for their story for now. Good luck with your rare summons... I sure do need luck for mine currently TTwTT.... got 4 lions already... - Arieys Hello ^^ I'm here to try and help with your questions. '#1: Currently, there are many units available which all have their certain niches. Take note that these units are in their max evo and at BB/SBB lvl 10/10. DISCLAIMER: This is my personal opinion, not a community list. Support type: Goddess Axe Michele (BB - 100% ATK boost & adds fire element for all for 3 turns / SBB - 18 combo fire atk on all foes, 120% - not sure ATK boost & adds fire element for all for 3 turns.) Duel-SGX (BB - 60% crit rate boost & adds dark element for all for 3 turns / SBB - 20 combo dark atk on all foes, 60% - not sure crit rate boost & adds dark element for all for 3 turns.) Ice Fortress Oulu (BB - Halves dmg taken for all for 1 turn / SBB - Halves dmg taken & 100% DEF boost for all for 1 turn.) Leorone (BB - 70% ATK/DEF/REC boost for all for 3 turns / SBB - 10 combo light atk on all foes & 70% ATK/DEF/REC boost for all for 3 turns.) Legatus Melchio (BB - Grants status immunity & adds light element for all for 3 turns / SBB - 15 combo fire, water, thunder, earth & light atk on all foes, grants status immunity & adds light element for all for 3 turns.) Offense type: Many units are good for offense, but a few stand out Holy Arms Douglas (BB - 22 combo random earth atk on all foes / SBB - 30 combo earth atk on all foes & spark DMG increase for all for 3 turns.) Drake Angel Aisha (BB - 12 combo fire atk on all foes / SBB - 15 combo fire atk on all foes & 45% crit rate boost for all for 3 turns.) Terminator Lilith (BB - 15 combo light atk on one foe / SBB - 16 combo light atk on one foe & refills own SBB gauge to max.) Heaven's Bow Loch (BB - 9 combo thunder atk on all foes / SBB - single thunder atk on all foes.) Healing type: Wise Mage Elimo - (BB - Restores HP for all & 40% DEF boost for all allies for 3 turns / SBB - Restores HP for all, 50% DEF boost for all for 3 turns & 25% DMG reduction for all for 1 turn.) Final Apostle Tiara - (BB - Restores HP for all for 3 turns & adds water element for all for 3 turns / SBB - 12 combo water atk on all foes, restores HP for all for 3 turns & ads water element for all for 3 turns.) Alpha Tree Altri (BB - Restores HP for all & removes status effects for all / SBB - Restores HP for all, removes status effects & grants status immunity for all for 3 turns.) Sky Mage Rashil - (BB - Restores HP for all & crit rate boost for all for 3 turns / SBB - Restores HP for all, crit rate boost for all for 3 turns & renders ability to withstand a K.O for 1 turn.) Arena focused: Gaia King Lugina (Leader - 50% ATK/DEF boost for all for first 2 turns) (BB - 10 combo earth atk on all foes.) God Eater Lira (BB - 11 combo dark atk on all foes / SBB - 13 combo dark atk on one foe.) Ice Warrior Karl (BB - 8 combo water atk on all foes.) Red Blade Farlon (BB - 8 combo fire atk on all foes.) War Girl Ophelia (BB - 7 combo earth atk on all foes.) Leader skill: Felneus (Leader - 1.5x BC effectiveness) (BB- 8 combo water atk on all foes / SBB - 10 combo water atk on all foes & BC drop rate boost for all for 3 turns.) Grahdens (leader - 20% HP/ATK/DEF/REC boost for all & 15% DMG reduction from light & dark types) (BB - 13 combo light & dark atk on all foes & adds light & dark element for all for 2 turns.) Havoc Angel Ronel (Leader - Nullifies status effects & 10% HP boost for all) (BB - 12 combo thunder atk on all foes & BC drop rate boost for all for 3 turns / SBB - 14 combo thunder atk on all foes & BC & HP drop rate for all for 3 turns.) #2: You seem to have relatively good units. Some units, like Magress, work better with oracle than anima so its not that bad of a type :P THe main units you should focus on are: Lancia (the anima one, fuse the breaker into it), Sefia, Bahamut (evolves into Duelmex, weaker version of Felneus but same leader skill), Eltri and Amy. After that, you should build: Selena, Eze, Atro, Magress, Lorand (fuse the 3* one into it), Lemia, Behemoth & Phoenix. If you are still waiting for better units, then go ahead and build: Lidith & Athena. Your squad could go something like this: Amy (Leader - 10% ATK boost to all), Sefia, Lorand, Lancia/Eltri & Selena/Eze/Atro/Magress. #3: Currently, there is no such thing. However, as mentioned above, the unit's bio basically forms a story, and the maps also make somewhat a story. Hope this helped! -Starchy